


All Stiles wants for Christmas is Derek

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, daily life, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одного признания в любви или то, как Стайлз заплутал по собственной глупости</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Stiles wants for Christmas is Derek

**Author's Note:**

> подарок любимому редактору на Новый Год <3
> 
> Текст участвовал в **WTF Combat 2015** за команду **WTF Teen Wolf 2015**

Зима укрыла белоснежным пледом природу, согревая ее холодным теплом. Пышные хвойные ветви высоких елей и сосен склонились под тяжестью снега; в обилии белого остальные цвета были потеряны. Снег искрил, словно по нему рассыпали драгоценные камни, и своей яркостью резал глаза. Стайлз моргнул несколько раз подряд: зимой было легко поверить в то, что цвет на самом деле один – белый, а все остальные – лишь игра света на его поверхности. А еще зимой, в это праздничное время года, было легко поверить в сказки, и Стайлз как раз относился к тем, кто хоть и знал, что Санта Клауса не существует, но продолжал верить в волшебство Рождества и Нового Года.

Однако в этом году на праздники его не ждало никакое волшебство – Стайлз был в этом абсолютно уверен. Уходящий год преподнес много сюрпризов: внезапно слегший с гастритом в больницу отец, который, как Стайлз ни старался, все равно баловал себя быстрыми перекусами из забегаловок фастфуда; влюбившийся Скотт, что совсем потерял голову от новенькой, Эллисон, и напрочь забыл о Стайлзе, все свободное время проводя с ней; гадкий Харрис, этот напыщенный учитель химии, не желающий ставить положительную оценку за семестр; и вишенкой на всем этом невкусном и нервном десерте были томящиеся в Стайлзе чувства к Дереку – хмурому парню в черной кожаной куртке, чья семья относительно недавно переехала в Бикон-Хиллз, но уже успела прославиться проблемами с полицией.

Сидя в машине Дерека впереди на пассажирском сидении, Стайлз, подперев рукой подбородок и уперевшись локтем в дверь, безразлично смотрел на пробегающие за окном деревья, что сливались в сплошную бело-коричневую полосу с редкими проблесками зеленого. Он жевал нижнюю губу и думал о том, что в этом году его сердце над ним изрядно поиздевалось, а мозг предал, отказавшись выполнять свою главную функцию – думать. Стайлз не знал, какая из всех проблем удручала его больше остальных, а еще он не мог понять, как его угораздило влюбиться в Дерека. Тот представлял из себя хмурого и молчаливого парня, которого раздражала постоянная болтовня Стайлза, да и не только болтовня, а, судя по ответной реакции, его раздражал он в принципе. Однако, их общение продолжалось уже на протяжении года, и неясно было, что удерживало этих двоих от крупной ссоры, способной стать точкой в их дружбе

Стайлз даже не мог понять, в какой момент он влюбился – просто одним вечером он поймал себя на том, что думает о Дереке не так, как положено думать о друге, а потом рука Стайлза скользнула под резинку домашних шорт, и все сомнения по поводу чувств к Дереку развеялись вместе с яркими пятнами перед глазами и звуками его имени, слетевшими с губ Стайлза на пике наслаждения. И как бы противно в тот момент Стайлзу ни было от самого себя, ему стало легче, когда он мысленно признался и дал определение этим чувствам. 

После этого Стайлзу начало казаться, что Дерек как-то по-особенному смотрит на него, что в его зеленых глазах, наряду с недовольством и скептицизмом, присутствует еще что-то, похожее на нежность, что его плечо Дерек сжимает сильнее, чем плечи других игроков, когда как капитан команды подбадривает каждого участника во время финальной игры в лакросс на закрытии сезона. А еще Стайлз понял, что одно дело знать, что Дереку нравится желтый изюм и арахис, и совсем другое – покупать это для него в автомате с закусками и газировкой, когда они вместе сидят в школьном коридоре в ожидании консультации по биологии. 

Стайлз гнал все эти мысли и старался вести себя беззаботно и естественно, но получалось плохо: то он сделает что-то глупое и получит в ответ подзатыльник и «Ты знаешь, за что это», то ляпнет что-то невпопад и будет удостоен недовольным взглядом. Возможно, а даже скорее всего, все это было и раньше, но восприятие Стайлза было другим – сейчас же он во всем искал интимный подтекст и старался зацепиться за что-то, что дало бы надежду на взаимность, на которую, кажется, рассчитывать не приходилось. 

У Стайлза никогда не было отношений и опыта в любовных делах, соответственно, тоже. Он с третьего класса испытывал безответные чувства к Лидии, но план по завоеванию ее сердца с каждым годом откладывался еще лет на пять, в конце концов потеряв свою актуальность. Стайлз не знал, что пугало его больше: тот факт, что он полюбил парня, или осознание того, что в нем самом и его жизни вместе с остывшими чувствами к Лидии потерялось что-то важное, что на протяжении многих лет было его неотъемлемой частью. 

Стайлз не привык скрывать свои чувства. О любви к Лидии знала вся школа, и он не комплексовал по этому поводу, считая, что так даже лучше: возможно, кто-то откроет ей глаза на то, что самоуверенный и наглый Джексон ей не пара, в то время как Стайлз – однозначно мужчина ее мечты. Но ничего такого не произошло: Лидия и Джексон встречались и были счастливы, а Стайлз продолжал складывать в ящик письменного стола те подарки, которые покупал для неё, заведомо зная, что не отдаст их ей, и все это бессмысленно. К слову, тумбочку со всякими девчачьими безделушками он больше не открывал.

И вот теперь Дерек, перед котором так же, как и перед Лидией, не хотелось скрывать свои чувства, но о реакции которого в ответ на подобное заявление оставалось только догадываться. Стайлз томился: все в нем бурлило и кричало о том, что нужно признаться, рассказать, но одновременно с непреодолимым желанием высказаться он понимал, что после такого разговора он может потерять Дерека как друга. И вот тогда точно можно будет считать себя мировым неудачником.

Если Стайлз и собирался признаться в своих чувствах, то явно не знал, как сделать это лучше. Обычно он всегда представлял в голове ситуацию и видел хоть и сырую, но картину происходящего, но, видимо, Дерек под это условие не подходил. Стайлз полагал, что это не должно было быть слишком романтично – все-таки они оба парни – но и не скупо на всю эту любовную ерунду. Не должно было быть навязчиво, но и о «признаться просто так» речи тоже быть не могло. Не должно было быть ни с того ни с сего, но разве для такого заявления выдастся какой-либо повод? Стайлз начал перебирать в голове возможные варианты признания.

 _«Дерек, я люблю тебя»_.

Нет. Слишком банально и сухо.

 _«Эй, Дерек Хейл, я люблю тебя»_.

Тоже нет. Словно между прочим; с таким же успехом Стайлз мог сказать «Сегодня в столовой вместо апельсинового сока дали виноградный, а кстати, Дерек, я тебя люблю».

_«Дерек, черт возьми, как так получилось, что я полюбил тебя?»_

А вот это было больше похоже на потенциальное признание. Стайлзу понравилось, что эта фраза содержала в себе толику обвинения – мол, причем тут он вообще, это все Дерек виноват, что Стайлз влюбился, это ведь Дерека одеколон так вкусно пах свежестью морского бриза, и его футболки неприлично обтягивали его же накаченные бицепсы. И это Дерека подбородок выпирал так соблазнительно, что Стайлзу ничего не хотелось, кроме как прикусить его. Иными словами, в чувствах к Дереку Хейлу был виноват сам же Дерек Хейл – очень удобная позиция. 

Стайлз надул щеки и посидел так какое-то время, задержав дыхание, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Получалось плохо: он думал о сидящем рядом Дереке, вдобавок о предателе Скотте и о том, что таким скучным и дурацким, как в этом году, наступающее Рождество еще никогда не было. И со всем этим предстояло что-то делать, но желания не было ровным счетом никакого. 

Шумно выдохнув, Стайлз вернулся к своему занятию: повернув голову, он продолжил рассматривать заснеженный и смазанный лес, бегущий по ту сторону окна автомобиля. 

Дерек вел машину, сосредоточенно смотря на дорогу и изредка бросая взгляды на Стайлза, в то время как тот молча сидел и смотрел в окно, уперевшись кулаком в щеку и облокотившись рукой о дверцу.

– Ты сегодня молчаливый, – заметил Дерек. Стайлз вызывал в нем смешанные чувства: это была нежность при виде его карих глаз и россыпи родинок на лице, раздражение, стоило только Стайлзу открыть рот и начать говорить какую-нибудь ерунду, и непреодолимое желание защищать и оберегать. Как друга, был уверен Дерек, но, кажется, природа диктовала ему иное.

Дерек был обеспокоен: с того момента, как они сели в машину и отъехали от загородного дома Эллисон, куда отвозили Скотта, Стайлз не сказал ничего, кроме «Пока, подкаблучник!» и «Ты еще обзавидуешься, когда я выставлю в интернет фотки с рождественской вечеринки» – это Стайлз проорал, высунувшись из окна автомобиля чуть ли не на половину, а потом затих и всю дорогу производил впечатление задумчивого и сонного. Молчание – то, что не было свойственно Стайлзу, и если он вел себя так, то легко можно было догадаться, что что-то случилось. Дерек осознал, как тихо было в машине без постоянной пустой болтовни друга. 

– Ой, да ладно, не так уж много я и болтаю, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Конечно, уж точно больше, чем ты, но меньше, чем... В общем, меньше, – закончил он.

– Это из-за Скотта? – спросил Дерек, чуть нахмурившись.

Несомненно, Скотт был «хорош». Это ж надо: променять лучшего друга на девушку! Нельзя сказать, что Стайлз был ревнив по отношению к своим друзьям, но он помнил о том, что любовь нельзя ставить превыше дружбы. А вот Скотт, видимо, забыв, поставил, бросив Стайлза одного на все праздники. С другой стороны, обвинять его в эгоизме и называть плохим другом было неправильно: Скотт наконец встретил девушку, которая ответила ему взаимностью, и упускать такой шанс с его стороны было бы глупо. Стайлз бы точно не упустил. 

– Это из-за тебя, – просто ответил Стайлз, даже не понимая, зачем он направил этот разговор в опасное для него русло. 

– Из-за меня? – в голосе Дерека были удивленные нотки. – Не припомню, чтобы как-то провинился перед тобой.

– Ты просто не заметил, Дерек, это нормально, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – У тебя такое часто случается, кстати, тебе стоило бы следить за своими поступками. Это вообще было полгода назад, кажется, летом, а может и весной... Я точно не помню, Дерек, но последствия до сих пор отражаются на мне, я так переживаю из-за всего этого, о, Господи, помоги мне, бедному рабу твоему! – Стайлз театрально закатил глаза и приложил руку тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу.

– Я сейчас расплачусь, – ответил Дерек с совершенно серьезным лицом.

– Правда? Вау! А ты сможешь вести машину при этом?

– Так в чем дело, Стайлз? – вновь спросил Дерек, желая получить ответ на свой вопрос.

– А, – Стайлз скривился, – сущая фигня, Дерек: я в тебя влюбился, – только произнеся эти слова, он понял, что сказал. Вжавшись спиной в сиденье, Стайлз закрыл рот обеими руками и, боясь пошевелиться, уставился на покачивающийся на зеркале заднего вида трискелион.

Признаться, все-таки, получилось банально.

Дерек резко крутанул руль; Стайлза, не ожидавшего такого поворота, швырнуло вперед, и он ударился лбом о крышку бардачка; машина, свернув с дороги, остановилась на обочине, уткнувшись фарами в мягкий сугроб снега. 

– Эу, какого черта?! – Стайлз прижал ко лбу ладонь. – Ты казался адекватным водителем! У меня будет шишка!

– Повтори, что ты сказал, – попросил Дерек. Его брови были нахмурены, ноздри раздувались от частых вдохов и выдохов. Он крепко сжимал руль, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

– Еще чего! – возмутился Стайлз. – Я вообще это не планировал говорить, оно само, вышло глупо и по-дурацки, давай через пару недель, или месяцев, или лет переиграем? Да, я тоже думаю, что лет – самый лучший вариант, он определено подходит мне больше остальных, поэтому просто заб...

– Ты вообще понимаешь, что сказал? – перебил его Дерек. Он повернул голову и теперь смотрел Стайлзу в глаза. 

– Да. То есть, нет! Что ты вообще за глупые вопросы мне задаешь, у меня травма, не видишь? Я ударился головой о бардачок твоей машины и ничего не соображаю, Боже, Дерек, сколько еще километров до Бикон-Хиллз, я устал, мне нужно домой, прямо сейчас домой, – тараторил Стайлз. Он желал отмотать время назад и сделать так, чтобы этого разговора никогда не было, но так как это было невозможно, ему хотелось хотя бы прекратить его или же сменить тему.

– Стайлз, – Дерек смотрел на него, и в его зеленых глазах невозможно было прочитать какие-либо эмоции, – ты бы никогда не произнес эти слова, если бы кое-что знал обо мне и моей семье.

– Что? При чем тут вообще твоя семья? – Стайлз хотел еще спросить «Причем тут ты?», но вовремя сдержал себя. – Да я вообще не понимаю, как так вышло, что я влюбился в тебя! Ты же Дерек Хейл, вечно всем недовольный парень, носящий кожаную куртку даже зимой, в мороз, ты же такой весь из себя крутой и безразличный молчун с трехдневной щетиной и сексуальными ключицами! – он всплеснул руками, ударившись локтем о дверь.

– Сексуальными ключицами? – переспросил Дерек, брови которого поползли вверх.

– А что, у мужчин не может быть сексуальных ключиц? Черт, Дерек, ты прав: я слишком много болтаю! – Стайлз выставил руки вперед, словно хотел тем самым попросить Дерека замолчать, но тот и так не произнес ни слова. Он чувствовал, как внутри него поднималась волна паники и страха, и если он останется в этой машине, то его внутреннее бурлящее состояние просто разорвет его на части. – Дерек, помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что из-за того, что я много говорю, а ты в основном молчишь, нам нужно придумать другой способ общения? – произнеся это, Стайлз натянул фиолетовую шапку с помпоном и небрежно повязал на шее такого же цвета шарф.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Стайлз... – начало было Дерек, но тот перебил его:

– И я его уже придумал! – он открыл дверь и выскочил из машины. 

Дерек протянул руку, желая схватить Стайлза за рукав куртки, но костяшки пальцев ударились об наспех закрытую дверь. Рыкнув, он быстро вышел из автомобиля, хлопнул дверью.

– Стайлз! Стайлз, вернись в машину! – крикнул Дерек, видя, как Стайлз убегал в заснеженный лес, скрываясь за стволами тесно стоящих друг к другу сосен. – Стайлз! – он позвал его еще раз, но по-прежнему безрезультатно – того уже не было видно. – Проклятье, – выругался Дерек и сел обратно в машину. Заведя мотор, он вывернул на дорогу, вжал педаль в пол и рванул вперед.

Стайлз бежал; его ноги утопали в высоких сугробах, и ему приходилось задирать колени чуть ли не до подбородка, чтобы передвигаться быстро. Из-за стука крови в висках Стайлз не всегда слышал собственные шаги; его лицо горело, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Стайлз на бегу расстегнул куртку и ослабил узел шарфа на шее. Ему не хватало воздуха и было жарко, хотя вылетающие от частых выдохов изо рта клубки пара указывали на то, что на улице минусовая температура.

Стайлз не мог позволить себе остановиться, не мог вернуться в машину Дерека – только не после таких слов. Он признался, так глупо и неосторожно, он столько раз думал о том, как говорит о своих чувствах, а в итоге все вышло типично по-Стайлзовски: не подумав о последствиях, он ляпнул то, что на самом деле имел в виду. И теперь убегал от Дерека и его реакции, от этого признания и себя самого.

«Стайлз, ты – идиот. Ты такой идиот, каких еще поискать надо, хотя, что искать, вот же ты – убегаешь с позором от важного разговора. Зачем я сказал, кто меня вечно за язык тянет? Что меня заставило признаться? Этот Дерек, этот хмурый Дерек, это он во всем виноват...» – мысли бешеной круговертью вертелись в голове, пока Стайлз, прислонившись к шершавой коре соснового ствола, стоял, пытаясь отдышаться. Проезжей дороги не было видно, как и слышно; из звуков он уловил только тихий шорох – падение снега с еловых веток. Стайлзу даже на секунду показалось, что он оглох – такой абсолютной тишины просто не могло быть. Он прикрыл глаза, вдыхая свежий морозный воздух, после чего хотел было стянуть шапку, но, коснувшись головы, понял, что потерял ее.

– Блин, Дерек, ты должен будешь мне шапку! – заявил Стайлз сугробу снега, в котором утопал по щиколотку. – Забраться в мое сердце – это полбеды, но подстроить все так, чтобы я потерял шапку – это я тебе точно вряд ли прощу, – с этими словами он застегнул куртку.

Постояв еще какое-то время у дерева, восстановив дыхание, Стайлз пошел вперед, в том направлении, где, по его мнению, должен был находиться Бикон-Хиллз. Он шел по заснеженному лесу, теряясь в этом обилии белого цвета, нарушая шагами покой тихо спящих сугробов, и, надеясь, что идет правильно, гадал, удастся ли ему добраться домой до вечера.

– Удастся, – Стайлз говорил сам с собой, – сейчас всего... – он скользнул рукой в карман брюк и вытащил мобильный телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, но аппарат пискнул и показал изображение пустой батарейки. – Замечательно! – воскликнул Стайлз. – В смысле, это ужасно, – он взмахнул руками и разочарованно вздохнул, после чего спрятал телефон обратно. – Я где-то в лесу, без карты и средств связи, топчусь тут и пытаюсь угадать путь домой из возможных проходов между первой и второй, и второй и третьей елками, в то время как Дерек едет в теплой машине! – возмущался он, продолжая упрямо пробираться сквозь сугробы и на ходу растирая замерзшие руки. Поднявшийся колючий ветер жег лицо, заставляя плотнее кутаться в шарф, в зимних ботинках хлюпало, а пальцев ног Стайлз уже не чувствовал. Он попробовал пробежаться, чтобы согреться, но быстро устал, перепрыгивая через большие сугробы и лавируя между деревьями. Остановившись, Стайлз уперся ладонями в колени и пытался восстановить дыхание. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он обнаружил, что стоит посреди небольшой заснеженной опушки. Высокие сосны уходили когтистыми кронами высоко в небо; дальше была темнота, словно кто-то разлил чернила над лесом. Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что успело стемнеть: сумеречное морозное небо вобрало в себя все оттенки синего цвета.

Мрак, разбавляемый белым снегом, наступал из-за стволов деревьев и словно сужал опушку. Лес больше не был приветливым и миролюбивым, как днем, в одно мгновение он стал чужим: затаившийся, он будто ждал дальнейших действий, наблюдая за своим непрошеным гостем.

Стайлз поежился. Он запрокинул голову и несколько раз крутанулся вокруг собственной оси, рассматривая первые мерцающие точки на обсидиановом полотне. Царящая вокруг тишина давила, постепенно поглощающая оставшиеся краски темнота медленно накрывала не только природу, но и самого Стайлза, и впервые с момента побега из машины ему стало страшно. Хотелось кинуться в сторону и закричать – лишь бы не было так пугающе тихо.

– Вряд ли меня удивляет тот факт, что я заблудился, – Стайлз прошелся от одного края опушки к другому; по всей окружности этого заснеженного островка была стена из многовековых сосен, и Стайлз понятия не имел, в какую сторону ему двигаться, потому что сбился с изначального направления, остановившись тут.

Стайлз не знал, что делать. Он проклинал себя за то, что завел тот разговор, за то, что сбежал, совершенно не подумав, как будет добираться до дома. Кажется, Дерек что-то кричал ему, наверное, хотел поговорить или объясниться, но Стайлз был так увлечен мнимым спасением остатка своей гордости, что не остановился, а упрямо продолжал бежать вперед, заботясь лишь о том, как бы не влететь в ствол какого-нибудь дерева. Ну, признался хорошему другу в отнюдь не дружеских чувствах, ну что, Дерек убил бы его, что ли? Хотя, от этого хмурого парня с волчьим взглядом можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Тишина вокруг стала как будто осязаемой, воображение начало играть против Стайлза, и ему стало казаться, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Обернувшись так резко, что капюшон слетел с головы, Стайлз увидел волка. Животное находилось на другой стороне опушки и не предпринимало попыток приблизиться.

– Привет, парень! – смотря на зверя, поздоровался Стайлз. – У меня нет пирожков и даже красной шапки – была фиолетовая, но я ее потерял. И моя бабушка не живет в лесу, так что прости, ты не по адресу, – прищурившись, он пригляделся к животному. – Слушай, а ты мне напоминаешь одного человека! Я от него сюда и сбежал. Дерек, ты что, оборотень? – этот вопрос прозвучал настолько нелепо, что Стайлз невольно коротко рассмеялся.

Зверь прорычал что-то в ответ и сделал несколько шагов вперед, после чего остановился. Когда Стайлз понял, что волк находится от него уже не так далеко, как мгновение назад, у него на затылке зашевелились волосы, а кожа пошла мурашками. 

Стайлз видел волков в книгах, по телевизору в передачах про животных, и имел представление, как они выглядят, но этот волк был другой: слишком крупный для семейства псовых, он стоял, выгнув спину, как кошка. Пасть была открыта, и вязкая слюна капала с больших клыков. Черная, как уголь, шерсть топорщилась; огромные лапы с острыми когтями перебирали белые комья снега. Глаза волка полыхали янтарным цветом. Животное выглядело зловеще и опасно; сглотнув, Стайлз попятился назад и провалился в сугроб.

– О мой Бог, я сейчас умру, так и не поговорив с человеком, в чувствах к которому признался, – он отползал от идущего на него волка, не обращая внимания на почти онемевшие от холода руки, которыми загребал снег, до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в ствол дерева. – Нет у меня пирожков, слушай, я вижу, что ты серьезный парень, думаешь, я стал бы с тобой шутить такими вещами? – Стайлз вновь начал разговаривать со зверем. – Конечно нет, я же не самоубийца, – стоило ему произнести эти слова, как волк предупреждающе рыкнул. – Ладно, ладно, – не стал спорить Стайлз, – может, и нет. В любом случае, не ешь меня, – он зажмурился и замер, наивно полагая, что зверь примет его за мертвеца, и, потеряв интерес, уйдет. Однако, когда Стайлз открыл один глаз, волк по-прежнему находился от него на расстоянии нескольких метров и внимательно изучал золотистым взглядом. Сталйз присмотрелся: глаза этого животного были разумными, смотрели они с интересом, и зла в них не было. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что у зверя могут быть настолько «человеческие» глаза.

– Наверное, ты задаешься вопросом, что это за двуногий дебил перед тобой, – Стайлз облизал губы, смотря в янтарные радужки. – Я тебя не боюсь, – сказал он, и эти слова прозвучали так смело, что он сам в них поверил, – у тебя глаза добрые.

Волк дернул ухом и наклонил голову. Он сделал еще шаг и вытянул морду вперед, мотнул массивным черным хвостом, поднимая снег.

Стайлз протянул руку, демонстрируя пустую ладонь, и почувствовал на коже горячее и частое дыхание зверя. Влажный нос мазнул по фалангам пальцев, после чего волк зарычал, и Стайлз отдёрнул руку.

– Или боюсь, ладно, – сказал он, прижимаясь затылком к стволу дерева.

Зверь клацкнул зубами в опасной близости от лица Стайлза; несколько капель вязкой слюны упали на куртку. Волк рыкнул, встрепенулся и отбежал от Стайлза. Тот наконец расслабленно выдохнул: проблема как добраться до дома отошла на второй план, пока он разговаривал с этим странным существом, похожим на волка, но в то же время будучи слишком необычном для него. Стайлз посидел какое-то время, не двигаясь, унимая бешено колотящееся сердце и дрожь в коленях. Он чувствовал, что от снега все джинсы были мокрые, и ткань неприятно липла к коже; холодные капли пота стекали по спине, а костяшки пальцев рук были пунцового цвета, но это все было сущей ерундой в сравнении с тем, что он мог быть серьезно ранен диким зверем.

Стайлз поднялся; ноги плохо его слушались, поэтому он оперся рукой о дерево, чтобы не упасть. Отряхнув снег с колен, Стайлз выпрямился, и ему показалось, что земля вновь уходит из-под ног: на поляне, примерно на том же самом месте, когда он только увидел его, стоял волк. Зверь смотрел на человека и будто бы чего-то ждал.

– Так ты не ушел? Мы же вроде все обсудили, парень, – Стайлзу показалось, что волк мотнул остроносой мордой. Животное еще на несколько шагов отошло от Стайлза, после чего развернулось, приглашая идти за собой. – Мне в другую сторону, – сказал Стайлз, и зверь в ответ на это громко зарычал, обнажив клыки. – Хорошо, хорошо, я иду за тобой, вообще никаких проблем, – сдался он.

Ветер дул в лицо и забирался под куртку, ноги утопали в сугробах, но Стайлз шел за черным хвостом, думая о том, что в его жизни давно не было столь неудачных дней. Разговаривать с волком, пойти за ним – даже для Стайлза это были слишком идиотские поступки, но он все равно не знал, как выбраться из этого бесконечного леса, поэтому ничего не терял. Зверь несколько раз оборачивался; Стайлз встречался взглядом с золотистыми глазами волка, что горели в темноте, а тот проверял, идет ли за ним его заблудившийся человек, от которого так приятно пахло кофейными зернами, талой водой и чем-то сладким.

В этом лесном царстве снега и тишины время словно не существовало, поэтому Стайлз не знал, сколько они шли до того момента, как он в очередной раз провалился в сугроб, а волк остановился. Зверь смотрел на человека, отряхивающего снег с куртки, а потом перевел взгляд на поредевшие деревья – несколько сосен были последней преградой между окраиной леса и жилым районом.

– Мы пришли, офигеть, – Стайлз широко улыбался, смотря на огни в окнах домов. Он, не боясь, подошел к волку и заглянул в его золотые глаза, что были полны разума и жизни, и в очередной раз удивился, как эти глаза могли принадлежать зверю, ведь они должны были быть человеческими. 

Волк отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону городка, заставляя человека последовать его примеру. Стайлз уже не чувствовал холода и усталости – внутри него все ликовало, ведь он добрался до Бикон-Хиллз и был почти дома. Он уже предвкушал, как по приходу домой примет горячий душ, сделает себе какао и завернется в теплый плед на диване перед телевизором, решив подумать обо всех проблемах завтра. 

– Спасибо, парень, ты отличный друг, я не думал, что ты выведешь меня из леса, – Стайлз повернулся к волку, но того уже не было. – Да ладно? – он развел руками. – Неужели и тебе тоже успела надоесть моя болтовня? – Стайлз повертел головой, пытаясь найти зверя, но того словно след простыл – даже на снегу не осталось отпечатков волчьих лап. – Блин, неужто привиделось? – сам себе задал вопрос Стайлз, с недоверием глянув на темный лес. – Бред какой-то...

Не рискуя быть снова затянутым в непроглядную хвойную чащобу, Стайлз нахлобучил на голову капюшон и побежал в сторону городка. Оказалось, что он вышел с другой стороны Бикон-Хиллз, поэтому до дома пришлось добираться минут десять, но это время было ничтожным по сравнению с тем, которое он потратил на внеплановые прогулки по лесу с этим странным волком. К тому же, он и подумать не мог, что так соскучится по родным улицам.

Стайлз хотел закричать от радости, когда увидел свой дом, но мгновенно передумал, заметив знакомую фигуру на крыльце. Дерек сидел на лавочке, уперевшись локтями в колени и положив голову на руки. Несмотря на то, что этого человека Стайлз на данный момент хотел видеть меньше всего, в груди стало тепло от осознания того, что Дерек беспокоился и находился сейчас здесь. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, и Стайлз сглотнул: теперь разговора точно было не избежать.

Когда Стайлз подошел ближе к дому, Дерек вскочил с лавочки и метнулся ему навстречу. Вид у него был обеспокоенный и встревоженный.

– Стайлз, этот побег был верхом твоей глупости, – сказал он, сведя брови на переносице и смотря другу в глаза, в ответ на что тот развел руками: 

– Все случилось слишком внезапно для того, чтобы я успел придумать отходной план, – Стайлз вытянул губы в трубочку, – пришлось действовать спонтанно, видимо, мне придется согласиться с тем, что вышло не очень, но знаешь, теперь у меня хотя бы есть опыт в подобных ситуациях, – заключил он, судорожно соображая, как повести себя и куда сбежать в этот раз. – Я подумал, что...

– Черт, Стайлз, ты весь мокрый, – Дерек схватил его за плечи, и тот сквозь ткань куртки почувствовал теплые прикосновения, от которых по коже прошла стая мурашек. – Тебе нужно немедленно согреться, или ты заболеешь!

– Не поверишь, но я полностью с тобой согласен, – Стайлз аккуратно высвободился из рук Дерека и поднялся на крыльцо. – Не хочешь отметить этот день в календаре? Я редко с тобой соглашаюсь, кстати, думаю, ты мог бы отпраздновать это, – он нашел потерявшиеся в кармане куртки ключи от дома и открыл дверь. Только переступив порог и оказавшись в родных стенах, увидев пальто отца на крючке в прихожей и свой рюкзак, валяющийся в дверном проходе на кухню, Стайлз осознал, что еще никогда не испытывал такого счастья при возвращении домой. Он прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша. Все пережитое за день: отъезд Скотта, признание в любви и плутание по лесу теперь казалось плохим послеобеденным сном. 

А вот реальный Дерек, стоящий напротив, сновидением отнюдь не казался.

Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

– Спасибо, что дождался, очень приятно, что ты переживал, я вообще не думал, что ты способен на какие-либо эмоции кроме злости и недовольства, поэтому вдвойне сюрприз, – он хотел, чтобы Дерек как можно скорее ушел и оставил его одного. – Ну, теперь ты можешь быть свободен, я тут сам разберусь, – заключил Стайлз.

Дерек смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом подошел почти вплотную и начал расстегивать его куртку. От этих прикосновений и ощущения дыхания любимого человека на своем лице Стайлз почувствовал, что в глазах защипало, а дышать стало тяжело.

– Дерек, – смотря ему в глаза, начал Стайлз, – мне кажется, что ты...

Но тот не дал ему договорить:

– Я все обдумал, Стайлз. Полагаю, ты понял мой ответ, – сказал Дерек. 

Стайлзу на долю секунды показалось, что он оглох, ослеп, и вообще был раздавлен свалившимся на него счастьем. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но все слова застревали в горле, не имея возможности быть произнесенными. Хотелось залезть на потолок, прыгнуть в холодный бассейн или же сесть за руль горящей машины – сейчас Стайлз был готов на любой безумный поступок. 

– Ничего не понимаю, ты согласился с тем, что у тебя сексуальные ключицы? – он сглотнул, еле стоя на ногах, пытаясь совладать с внутренним ураганом, что бесновался в груди, отдаваясь дрожью в руках. – Дерек, я, знаешь ли, и лучшего друга сегодня в другой конец города отвозил, и в лесу заблудился, и еле до дома добрался, ты не мог бы выражаться конкретнее? 

– Хватит дурачиться. Если бы мой ответ был другим, то меня бы здесь не было, – продолжил Дерек. Он резко притянул Стайлза к себе за ворот куртки и крепко обнял, касаясь носом его виска. Тот, ничего не соображая и действуя инстинктивно, скрестил руки за спиной Дерека и уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя исходящее от него тепло. Сердце предательски колотилось, и Стайлз ощутил, как внутри все свело в сладком спазме: Дерек _его_ , Дерек _с ним_. Он сказал ему «Да» почти так же своеобразно, как Стайлз признался в своих чувствах. 

И больше ничего не было нужно – только этот хмурый парень в кожаной куртке.

***

Утром, когда мягкие хлопья снега укутывали землю, Стайлз и Дерек, позавтракав и собравшись в больницу к шерифу, вышли на улицу. Дома в белых шапках дремали, лениво выпуская из труб дым, и подмигивали висящими на входных дверях рождественскими венками. Было тихо и спокойно: Бикон-Хиллз и его жители готовились к предстоящим праздникам.

Стайлз заметил отпечатки лап какого-то животного возле крыльца. Следы еще не были запорошены снегом и отчетливо виднелись на белом покрывале, застелившем землю. 

– Что там? – спросил подошедший Дерек. В руках у него была картонная коробка с вещами, которые Стайлз намеревался отвезти отцу в больницу. 

Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но странный звук разрезал тишину.

– Что это?! – удивился он, озираясь по сторонам.

– Волчий вой, – невозмутимо ответил Дерек, – так воют волки, ты разве не знал? – поинтересовался он, смотря на отпечатки лап.

– Волки? – переспросил Стайлз. – В Бикон-Хиллз нет волков, – уверенно сказал он. – Кстати, Дерек, я видел вчера одного в лесу, когда заблудился. Он был на тебя похож. Он-то как раз и вывел меня из леса, – Стайлз вспомнил зверя, что стал его спутником. – Дерек, ты – безразличный чурбан, ты даже не спросил, каким образом я выбрался из леса! – возмутился он, разведя руками.

Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся. 

На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что глаза Дерека полыхнули золотисто-янтарным цветом, но он не придал этому значения. Привидится же всякое.

А потом в голове Стайлза промелькнула мысль о том, что таким теплым и счастливым, как в этом году, наступающее Рождество еще никогда не было.


End file.
